Nights Traversing Dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: the 'Maren have started to discovered and map out the entier world of Nightopia, but what dangers do Nights and Reala face when they take an expedition around their world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elijah walked aimlessly around pure valley as the 'Maren that had signed up for the biology program recorded the plant and animal species of the main island of Nightopia.

Since the dark ocean had been cleared and renamed the Aysu, there had been small journeys to the horizon. They had found several smaller islands out in all directions, many inhabited, which seemed to have broken off the main island long ago.

Elijah passed Nights and Reala, who were releasing weather balloons. He waved to them. Nights waved back, Reala scowled. Elijah shighed.

After what had happened in Castile Eden, he had hoped they could all be a family, but Reala still hated him.

"Elijah," B.'s voice sang though Elijah's frequency.

"Hey, Bumble B." Elijah smiled, "you going to take a break any time so?"

"That's what I was calling to tall you about," B. answered, "I'm free for a whole three hours."

"Oh," Elijah laughed, "what were you thinking about doing?"

"I thought it was your turn to decide,"

"No," Elijah corrected her, "I decided to go swimming the other day, remember?"

"Oh yes," B. answered, "darn now I need to think."

"Your head hurt?" Elijah asked, sincerely concerned.

"Just a little," B. said brightly, "I can see you."

Elijah turned around. B. waved at him from the Crystal Castle's stairs. Elijah waved back.

They met each other half way, and hugged.

Sadly, though they were amazingly close, and B. had decided that they were, in fact, dating, she wouldn't let Elijah kiss her.

"So what should we do?" Elijah said as they walked back into pure valley.

"First you should take off your persona," B. smiled.

"Oh," Elijah laughed, and took off his persona, "it's comfy."

"How about we improvise today," B. grabbed Elijah's hand, and ran through pure valley.

"I wish you would be nicer to Elijah, Re," Nights let another weather balloon into the sky.

"Hey," Reala said defensively, "you told me to tolerate him, so I tolerate him."

Nights shook his head, "I just wish we could all be a family. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him," Reala answered, "I just don't trust him."

"But why?"

Reala said nothing.

"Please tell me."

"I just don't."

"That's not a good reason," Nights pouted.

"Well I don't have a better one, okay?" Reala snapped.

"You don't have to get so angry Re,"

Reala looked at the grown, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"That's your excuse for everything," Nights moped.

"I know, I just don't know what else it could be," he looked up at the two 'Maren talking excitedly about something they had just discovered, "was that all the balloons?"

"I think so," Nights looked around him, "yes. What should we do now?"

Reala rubbed his eyes, "I don't know, read?"

Nights shook his head, "I'm hungry."

"That's good to hear," Nights and Reala made their way back to the Castile to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip Nights and Reala were about to take had been organized and planed out for at least a year, but when the fateful day came, they still didn't feel ready.

Nights stretches his legs again. He had been having some difficulties flying lately; it wasn't uncommon, but it was very bothersome.

"Nights," Reala opened Nights' door, "you were supposed to be outside an hour ago."

"I'm sorry," Nights apologized, "I overslept."

"Well get your stuff, and put on your coat, you know how slow you are when you fly with your cloak on."

"But my coat is so dreary," Nights whined.

"Just put it on."

Nights took off his cloak and put on his purple colored coat. He actually liked his coat; it kept him warmer then his cloak did, but he was still overly attached to his cloak.

"See," Reala smiled, "it wasn't that hard was it?"

"Oh shut up," Nights picked up his large backpack, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Did you make sure to pack everything I told you to?"

"How could I not?" Nights teased, "You told me what to pack twice in one day, _everyday_, _and_ gave me a list."

"Shame on me for being prepared," Reala shrugged.

"Yeah," Nights giggled, "over prepared."

Nights and Reala walked out onto the beach where, what looked like half the Main Island was waiting to see them off.

"Be careful Throw pillow," Adia gave Reala a goodbye kiss.

"Don't stay away for too long dad," Echo hugged her father.

"Good bye daddy," Baby hooked her arms around Nights' neck.

"Don't do anything stupid," William smiled and hugged his father.

"Ha ha," Elijah jumped in front of Nights, grinning, "I finally get to kick you out."

"I'll be back Liy," Nights hugged Elijah tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Nightlight," Elijah tugged lightly on Nights' purple horn, "try not to get yourself killed."

"By what?" Nights laughed.

"Oh the usual; giant squids, krakens, angry mobs, wild animals-"

"Okay, okay," Nights smiled.

"And bring me back a souvenir," Elijah winked, "see you Re," he waved to Reala.

"Right," Reala cleared his throat, "let's be off then Nights."

Nights followed Reala into the air.

"Nights wait!" Nights landed Next to E.C. Matsu, and Reginald.

"We just wanted to tell you that, no matter where you are, you can count on us," E.C. said kindly.

"We'll be with you in spirit," Reginald gave Nights a thumbs up.

"Keep your head up, sir," Matsu inclined his head.

"Always," Nights lifted into the air.

"And don't forget to call," E.C. called out.

The crowd chorused their goodbyes, and come home soon's, until Nights and Reala disappeared over the horizon.

Nights and Reala flew past the islands that had already been mapped out, their inhabitants, waving as they went by.

By nightfall they had come to the first uncharted island. They landed.

"This place doesn't seem inhabited," Reala mused, "and it's to dark to analyze and map it out, lets set up camp and-"

"Hello," Reala yelped and fell over as the man popped out from behind a berry bush, "welcome to my island travelers," the man said, walking out from behind the berry bush, "would you like a berry?" he held out his hand full of berries.

"Would I ever," Nights dropped his pack and went over to the man, "I'm starving."

Reala scrambled up, "Nights wait, you don't know if those are poisonous or not."

"They're not poisonous," the man said reassuringly.

"See," Nights smiled, "they're not poisonous."

"H-how do you know that?"

The man looked at Reala thoughtfully, "there is something troubling you."

"What?" Reala laughed, "Why would you think that?"

The man gave his hand full of berries to Nights and walked over to Reala, "let me see what's troubling you," he touched his pointer finger to Reala's forehead.

"Hey, what are you?" Reala's mind went blank.

Reala stood in a place that was all white.

_There is anger in your heart; _Reala heard the man's voice in his head, _Elijah._

Elijah appeared in front of him, _why do you hate him?_

Reala felt compelled to answer, "He tried to kill my brother."

_As did you, _Elijah disappeared and was replaced by Nights, bruised and defeated.

"That was different."

_How was it so different?_

Reala looked into the whitewashed sky, "I don't understand."

_Your brother forgave you; after all you did to him. Isn't it time you did the same for Elijah?_

Reala looked at his feet.

_Do you understand?_

"Yeah," Reala was suddenly pulled back into reality. He stumbled, and held his head.

"Welcome to my home," the man stretched out his hand to showcase his house.

"Hey Re," Nights waved to his brother, where he was sitting cross-legged on a cushion by a low table.

"Come," the man coxed, "sit with us."

Reala complied, head too hazy to analyze the situation.

"Have some tea," the man poured Reala a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry," Reala said tiredly, "what exactly happened?"  
"well," Nights explained, "the Guru, that's him," Nights indicated the man, with the biscuit in his hand, "he poked your head, and you went into a weird trance thing, and we walked here, you still in a trance, and when we got here, he poked you forehead again and you snapped out of it, and now we're here."

Reala held his head, "I don't feel too good."

"Drink the tea," the Guru said, "it will help."

Reala drank his cup of tea, the cobwebs cleared from his head. He stood, "thank you, but I and my brother have to go."

"Aw," Nights whined, "can't we stay a little longer?"

"We really shouldn't overstay our welcome," Reala helped Nights to his feet.

"Thank you, mister Guru," Nights bowed.

"Sleep well my friends; you have a long journey ahead of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the waking world, Joshua had just gotten his stubborn locker open; when a jock slammed it shut again. He growled and started trying to open it again.

"You shouldn't let them do that Josha, hun?"

Joshua looked down at Monique. She was a special Ed student, she had OCD, and was slightly shorter then most fifteen year olds. She met him here everyday at this exact time; it was part of her routine.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Joshua opened his locker.

"You should tell someone, hun?" Monique rocked on the balls of her feet. This was the only place she felt safe, with Joshua.

"Like who?" Joshua pulled out his books and shut his locker.

"Your teacher teacher, or the principle, maybe, Hun?"

They started walking down the hall together, Monique dodging invisible things that had been there at one point, "I've already tried that," Joshua said.

"You need to keep trying-" Monique stopped. There was a stray trashcan in her path, she shifted her feet.

Joshua went over and moved the trash can for her.

"Thank you, Josha, hun?"

"No problem."

The bell rang.

"No!" Monique jumped around in a circle, "I'm late I'm late, it's all wrong!"

"Calm down Monique," Joshua reassured his friend, "that was only the warning bell."

"Hm…" Monique rubbed her hands together and started walking again.

Joshua followed her, though they had past his class room; she was used to having him with her until they got to the special Ed room; when they had met his class had been across from the special Ed class room.

"Thank you for walking with me, Monique," Monique said, "I know you class is back there, see you, hun?"

"See you,"

Monique went to the special Ed room taped the doorknob and mouthed, _two, two, nine, six, _then went into the class room.

Monique hugged herself and shuffled her feet. She was stuck in a glass box; this wasn't part of her routine, "Josha? Hun?" Joshua didn't come, "Josha? Hun?" she taped on the glass, Joshua wasn't there with her, "Josha! Josha!" she pounded on the glass box. It was wrong it was all wrong. She screamed, pounding the sides of her glass cadge, trying to find a way out. She fell over, too overwhelmed by panic to stand, "Josha!" she screamed. Something was torn away from her head, causing her to fall over on her hands and knees. She cried uncontrollably, "no! It's wrong! It's wrong!"

"Hey, it's okay," Monique was pulled into a secure hug, "Josha?" she looked up, it wasn't Joshua.

The creature had a round face with a small mouth and large, smiling, blue purple eyes, and a jester looking hat on top of its head.

Monique struggled in the creatures arms. The creature let her go, "go away, far far." She waved her hands at the creature trying to make it leave her alone.

"It's okay," the creature said kindly, "my name is Elijah," Elijah held out his hand. Monique scuttled away from it. Elijah dropped his hand, "what's your name?"

"I don't want to tell you, Hun?"

"Hun?"

Monique stared at Elijah angrily, "you making fun of me, Monique?"

"So your name's Monique?" Elijah smiled.

"Apologize, for making fun of me, Monique," Monique ordered.

"Why do you keep saying your name like that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to tell you, hun?"

"And you said hun, again, for no reason," Elijah looked at Monique questioningly.

"Stop asking me, Monique, stuff, Hun?!"

"Okay I'm sorry," Elijah said defensively.

"Elijah," a boy with yellow hair ran over to Elijah, "the children took all but one of the boy's Idyea."

"Which one did they miss?"

"Guess,"

"Good," Elijah looked at Monique, "what about her?"

The boy with the yellow hair called over his shoulder, "Baby come over here."

A young woman jogged over, and kneeled in front of Monique.

"Go away, far far," Monique waved her hands at the girl.

She ignored her, "this wont hurt," the woman touched her finger to Monique's forehead. She pulled away a seconded later, "she has everything but hope," she said to Elijah and the boy with the yellow hair.

Monique started to cry.

"Ah," Elijah crawled over to Monique, "it's okay, we're not going to hurt you, we want to help you."

"What do you mean I have everything but hope, hun?"

"There are these things called Idyea that reside in your heart, they are: hope, purity, growth, intelligence and courage, our enemies have taken your Idyea of hope, but don't worry we'll get it back," Elijah smiled, "I promise."

Nights shifted uneasily in the sky, they had been flying for about twenty-four hours and they hadn't spotted anything that looked like land.

Reala had flown up higher, to get a better look around.

Reala flew back down next to Nights, and shook his head. Nights moaned a bit.

"We have to keep going Nights," Reala said, "that's the only way we're going to find another island."

"But it's so dark," Nights hugged himself.

"It'll be light soon," Reala held out his hand, "I promise," Nights took Reala's hand, and they started flying again.

Nights had fallen asleep soon after they had started flying again. Reala carried Nights on his back as he flew, but he was getting tired as well.

Reala balanced Nights on his back as he splashed water on his face to wake himself up.

"There's something in the water," Nights said drowsily.

Reala looked into the ocean water, "I don't see anything."

"Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me," he closed his eyes again.

A large tentacle shot up out of the water. Reala flew quickly out of its reach.

Nights, now awake, looked down at the water apprehensively, "it's a giant octopus."

"Don't be silly," Reala said reassuringly, "there's no such thing as a kraken."

Another tentacle shot out of the water almost grabbing Reala's leg, "okay, fine, krakens exist."

"Like that's going to make him stop attacking us?"

Two more tentacles came up out of the water, flailing wildly, trying to grab them.

"Why is it even attacking us," Reala said dodging a flailing tentacle, "it's not like we attacked it."

"We entered his territory, that's reason enough for him."

"You don't even know if it's a boy," Reala said flying through the monster's tentacles.

"It's better then calling him: it," Nights shot back.

"You humanize everything," Reala rolled his eyes.

"Enough arguing," Nights said angrily, "let's just get out of here!"

The two 'Maren flew quickly away from the monstrous octopus.

Nights flopped down onto the small island that he and Reala had just found, "I never thought I'd miss land so much!" he curled up into a ball, "forget setting up camp, I'm just going to sleep."

Reala placed a blanket over Nights, "sleep well," he kissed his forehead.

"You too," Nights snuggled into the grass and fell asleep. Reala did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nights woke, yawned and stretched. He looked up and was met with the head of a spear, "oh dear,"

The woman holding the spear was wearing a short tattered skirt a tattered tube top and had long black hair. Her face was decorated with war paint, and looked like she was going to have great fun running him through.

"Me'canka," the woman shouted commandingly.

_Me'canka…_ Nights thought, _I know what that means…._

"Me'canka!" the woman said again.

"Me'canka… stand up? Stand up, okay," Nights stood, holding his hands up. He looked over to Reala; he was in the same situation.

_What's going on? _Reala mouthed.

Nights shrugged, "greetings," Nights said to the woman.

"Oh," the woman said spitefully, "you English."

Something told Nights that these women didn't like them.

"We aren't looking for trouble," Reala said. He was silenced by a warning prod from one of the women's spears.

A younger woman came running up to the woman that had a spear to Nights. She fell on her knees and bowed, touching her forehead to her hands, "Heli! Kni Octo yella tima!"

The Head tribal woman turned to Nights, "you brought the beast here," she said angrily; she turned to her tribe, "sayvi!"

The women yelled in reply.

They bound Nights and Reala and pulled them towards the beach.

"What's going on?" Reala asked Nights in a whisper.

"They're going to sacrifice us to the Kraken," Nights answered simply.

"I was afraid of that," Reala said softly, "what do we do?"

"Improvise," Nights smiled.

"Oh no," Reala shook his head, "I've seen that evil smile before, what are you thinking about?"

"It's a secret," Nights winked.

"Stop talking," the woman dragging them tugged on the ropes that were binding them warningly.

Monique stood by Joshua's bedside. The 'Maren said that there were a few different ways to take Idyea away from a Dreamer, the creature that had taken Joshua's Idyea; what the 'Maren called Children, had used the most vicious way, if the 'Maren hadn't have gotten there fast enough, he would have died.

"Josha," She shook him lightly, "Josha, you need to wakeup, hun?"

Joshua didn't react.

"Josha," she shook him harder, "I need you, bad, please wakeup, hun?"  
"Don't worry," the Healer 'Maren named Teara stood next to Monique, "he'll wake up."

"When, Hun?"

"Soon,"

"What time, Hun?"

"I don't know."

Monique moaned and hopped around in a circle, "I need to know!"

"Calm down Monique,"

Monique looked happily at Joshua, who was awake. She jumped up onto his bed and hugged him, "Josha!"

"Hey Monique," Joshua hugged her back, "what exactly is going on?"

"You got your Idyea taken away, far far," Monique explained.

"Idyea?"

"They're these orbs that are in your heart, they're; hope and growth and purity and uh… oh darn," she started over, "hope and growth and purity and knowledge and courage."

"Okay," Joshua rubbed his head.  
"Hey," Elijah came into the room, "Josha's awake," he smiled and took Joshua's hand, "Hi, I'm Elijah, second chair of the research division."  
"Second chair of the research division?"

"Yeah," Elijah explained, "if the head of my division is unable to do her job, I take over."

"So what does your… division do?"

"We explore and discover things about our world."

"This is so weird," Joshua said, bewildered.

"What," Elijah said, putting his hands on his hips, "don't you do that kind of stuff in the waking world?"

"The waking world?"

"Earth," Elijah clarified.  
"Wait," Joshua said, slightly anxious, "are you saying I'm not on Earth?"

"Well no, not exactly-"

"Ah," Joshua stumbled out of his bed.

"Hey there's no need to freak," Elijah said reassuringly.

"There's no need to freak?" Joshua said franticly, "I'm not on Earth?! What do you mean I'm not on Earth?!"

"Your friend seems to be fine with it," Elijah pointed out.

"She's retarded," Joshua shot back.

Monique's eyes welled up with tears, "Josha?"

"Oh, Monique I didn't mean-"

Monique burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Elijah looked at Joshua, shook his head, and flew after Monique.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Kraken sat in the shallow water. He wanted to see the flying creatures again, but he wasn't about to go near the women's pointy sticks.

The women dragged the flying creatures out of the forest. The purple one seemed quiet calm; the red one was slightly confused.

"Octo," the head tribal woman bowed, "mell oo tnne sayvi."

The kraken didn't know what the woman had said, but he found her dialect quite amusing. He splashed the water playfully with his tentacles.

The flying creatures were brought before the Kraken.

The purple flying creature winked at his red friend, then at the Kraken. He slipped his hands out of their bindings, and wiggled his fingers.

"How did you do that?" the red flying creature asked his companion.

"It's a secret," the purple creature put a finger to his lips. The purple flying creature smiled at the Kraken, "oh great big octopus," he raised his hands to the sky dramatically which amused the Kraken, "please spare me and my companion-"

"Nights what are you doing?" the red Creature hissed.

"Having fun," Nights smiled, he turned back to the Kraken, "and in return, we will be your friends."

The Kraken made a joyful squeaking noise and splashed around in the water excitedly.

The red creature's jaw dropped, "that's all he wanted?"

"Apparently," Nights said, "I'm glad it was, plan B was giving him my last chocolate bar," Nights untied his companion, "Kraken, I'm Nights, and this is my brother Reala."

Reala waved apprehensively.

"You stopped the Octo," the head tribal woman said in awe, "you are Moselle," she fell to her knees and bowed to Nights, the other women followed her lead.

"Who?" Nights asked.

"Moselle," the woman explained, "Goddess of the water,"

"What?!" Nights said horrified, as Reala laughed hysterically.

"And you are Sanjiv," the woman addressed Reala, "her husband."

Nights and Reala looked at each other in disgust.

"No," Nights explained, "I'm Nights, and I'm a boy, and this is Reala, he's my _brother."_

"There is no need to hide your identity Mistress."

Reala snickered.

"Shut it."

The head tribal woman turned to her tribe, "lua omo Moselle!"

"Oo," Nights smiled.  
"What?"

"Their going to throw me a feast," he looked at Reala pleadingly.

"No we can't stay,"

"Oh, but you must," the head tribal woman insisted.

Nights looked at Reala pleadingly, eyes large.

"Fine,"

"Yay," Nights turned to the Kraken, "see you later okay?"

The Kraken waved his tentacle and disappeared under the water.

Monique sniffed and took another tissue from Elijah, "I n-never thought he would say something like that, hun?" she said for the hundredth time, but Elijah was a very patient 'Maren, and had gone through this situation many times, with Nights.

"He's awful awful, mean," she said, blowing her nose.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to say it," Elijah said comfortingly.

"If he didn't mean to, why did he, Hun?"

"a similar incident happened to my brother just recently," Elijah said, "he had gotten angry at our older brother, and said 'I wish I would have never called you brother,' he didn't mean to, it just slipped out," Elijah rubbed the small girls back, "people say things they don't mean to all the time, you know?"

Monique nodded.

"You ready to forgive your friend?" Elijah asked.

Monique nodded again.

Reala stood next to the small hut that the tribal women had taken Nights into a few moments ago. The women had come out, but Nights was still hiding.

"Come on," Reala said impatiently, "it can't be that bad."

"That's easy for you to say, Sanjiv."

Reala shook his head, "come out or I'll come in there and drag you out."

Nights shuffled out of the hut. He was wearing a long blue dress, and golden jewelry, with a silver crown on his head.

Reala burst into laughter, falling onto the grassy floor.

"This is so wrong," Nights looked down at himself, "I'm going to go and change."

"Don't take to long, madam!" Reala laughed uncontrollably.

"When I come back out I'm going to sock you."

"That's not very lady like,"

"Shut it!" Nights went back into the hut and changed into his normal cloths.

Joshua sat anxiously in the room that the 'Maren had prepared for him.

The door opened and Monique came in.

"Monique," Joshua said apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Monique ran over and hugged Joshua, "it's okay Josha, I forgive you, Hun?"

"Thank you," Joshua hugged her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nights and Reala left early the next morning so that they wouldn't be begged to stay longer. Nights would be scarred for life, but at least the food was good.

As they set off over the ocean, Nights remembered about the Kraken. He floated down close to the water, "Kraken," he called into the water.

"He's not going to hear you Nights," Reala grabbed Nights' arm.

The Kraken emerged from the ocean and wrapped a tentacle around Nights, kissing him with his suckers.

Nights laughed, "Okay okay, I love you too," the Kraken let Nights go, "could you do something for me?"

The Kraken nodded,

"You do know your sense of direction, yes?"

The Kraken nodded again.

"Okay, I want you to go… Reala which way is the main island?"

"East."

"go east, until you find a really big island, there's a friend of mine their, he looks a lot like me, except his cloths are black and white, he'll be waiting for you, okay?"

The Kraken nodded.

"See you," Nights waved as the Kraken disappeared under the water again.

"You're too friendly," Reala shook his head.

"Oh, shoot me for being nice," Nights stuck out his tongue.

Elijah scanned the horizon. Still no sign of Kraken, but who knows how far away he actually was?

"Hey 'Lijah," B. Came to stand next to him, "beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"Pails in comparison to you," Elijah said affectionately.

"You're so cheesy," B. laughed and pushed him lightly.

Elijah put his arm around B. He looked down at her, would she let him kiss her now? Should he risk it? He leaned in a little closer to her. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Elijah kicked at the ground.

"It's okay," B. clasped her hands, "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"I understand," Elijah smiled tenderly.

"You're so strange," B. mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well at first you were so immature," B. explained, "but there's this kind, considerate, and tender side to you, I didn't think you'd be able to turn your life around so quickly."

"Oh I didn't," Elijah said, putting his hands on his hips, "I act in whatever fashion the situation calls for, it's one of my better qualities."

"As apposed to getting in trouble,"

"I'm going to share a secret with you," Elijah said silently, "I usually get in trouble on purpose."

"Why?"

"I just want to know what it feels like."

"Is that why you run around stroking mirrors? You want to know what it feels like."

Elijah smiled, "I want to know what it all feels like, because I almost wasn't able to."

B. watched Elijah as he gazed thoughtfully into the sunset. She pecked his cheek. He grinned, "That was better then I thought it would be."

B. laughed.

Nights and Reala's next stop was a densely populated island.

The people were friendly, and were quick to accommodate the two 'Maren.

"Thank you all so much," Nights said to the people crowded around them in the inn, "we feel so welcome here, don't we Reala?"

"Hun," Reala was actually quite uncomfortable with all these people crowded around him, "yeah, very welcome."

"So there are places beyond here," a young girl said, "after the black ocean cleared, we had started thinking that there were other islands."

"there has always been other islands on this planet," there was a man in a dark corner of the in. he was unkempt and had his feet up on the table, "I've been to most of them, and I have a warning for you two, the next island you'll come to is not a pretty one, it's home to a monster."

"m-monster," Nights clutched Reala's arm.

"Yes," the man said, "and with the monster there is the mist. The mist is a terrible thing, it can kill you in a second, but only if the monster wants it to, I barley escaped with my life."

Nights shivered.

"Don't listen to him," the inn keeper said, "he's crazy."

"it's true I tell you," the man slammed his fists against the table, "the monster was a horrifying thing, with green disheveled fur, sharp yellow talons, but worst of all is it's eyes, huge and black they stare at you unblinking thinking of what it's going to make the mist to you."

"Get out of my inn," the inn keeper ordered.

The man left, muttering to himself.

"Re, do you think it's true?" Nights asked fearfully.

"No," Reala said reassuringly, "like the innkeeper said, he was crazy."

Joshua walked into the entrance hall, Monique not far behind him.

"Hey Elijah!" Joshua called out to the black and white clothed 'Maren.

"Yes," Elijah turned to Joshua.

"How are me and Monique going to get home?"

Elijah's face fell, "oh, uh… y-you can't."

"What do you mean 'we can't'?"

"Well usually you can but, the gate that links our worlds is… locked."

"Well unlock it!"

"We can't," Elijah rubbed his neck, "the enemy has control of it, you can't get home until we gain control of the gate again."

Monique's eyes filled with tears, "I, Monique, wana go home, Josha!"

"I know," Joshua hugged her, "and I promise I'll get you there."

"Pinky swear," Monique held up her pinky, "hun?"

"Pinky swear," Joshua wrapped his pinky finger around Monique's.

"Thank you Josha," Monique smiled, "thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reala and Nights hovered in mid air, stunned. Directly in front of them was The Mist.

"Crazy hun?" Nights put his hands on his hips and looked at Reala irritably.

"Hey, maybe The Mist just freaked him out," Reala regained his courage, "come on," he grabbed Nights' thin wrist and pulled him into The Mist.

They walked through The Mist, both, slightly tense.

"How about we set up camp here," Reala said hugging himself.

"What's wrong Reala?" Nights said teasingly, "you scared?"

"No," Reala said defensively, putting his pack down, "I'm just tired."

Nights pulled Reala's blanket out of his pack and put it around his shoulders, Ooooo," he waved it around menacingly, "The Mist wants Reala."

"Shut up," Reala shoved Nights, "just help me set up camp, and would you keep your pack neater," Reala said, pulling Nights' blanket out of his pack.

"But I can find things better when it's like that."

Reala rolled his eyes and turned back to his pack, he yelped.

"What," Nights turned around.

"What is that!?" Reala pointed a shaking finger at a little girl like creature.

Her hair was green and tangled, her nails were small and slightly pointy, and her eyes were huge and black.

"It's just a little girl Reala," Nights got down on his knees, "hello," Nights said sweetly, "what's your name?"

The girl stood and cocked her head to one side, and then got down on her knees like Nights.

"I'm Nights," Nights introduced himself, putting a hand to his chest. The girl mimicked him.

Nights waved. The girl waved.

Nights looked up at Reala, "funny little thing, isn't she?"

"I just think it's creepy."

"Creepy," the girl said, her voice was an echo a whisper and a growl.

Nights smiled. The girl smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

"Name," the girl said it slowly.

"Nights wait," Reala came to a realization, "that's the monster that the crazy guy was talking about."

Nights burst into laughter, "her? Does she look like a monster to you?"

The girl smiled at him, exposing large fangs, "strangely, yes."

"Oh come on Reala," Nights got up and started to argue with his brother.

The girl to this opportunity to rummage through Nights' pack. She found his last bar of chocolate. She grabbed it and ran.

"Hey," Nights ran after her. There was a sudden howling rumble, Nights was engulfed by The Mist. When The Mist released him, he crumpled to the ground.

"Nights!" Reala ran to his fallen brother. He fell to his Knees beside him, "Nights are you okay?" he helped Nights sit up.

"Wh- what happened?"

"You ran after the girl and The Mist attacked you."

Nights groaned, and clutched his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm guna throw up," he did.

"Oh, Nights," Reala picked his brother up and laid him down on his blanket, "do you need anything?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked your eyes?"

"You're delirious," Reala felt Nights' forehead.

"I've never been delirious before," Nights said distantly, "what's it like?"

"How do you feel right now?"

"Lightheaded," Nights closed his eyes.

"Oh, I wish Teara was here," Reala drummed his fingers against his legs.

"Have you always done that?" Nights asked.

"Go to sleep Nights," Reala kissed his brother's burning forehead.

"m'k," Nights closed his eyes.

"Oh wait, I can call Teara," Reala put on his persona and tried to tune into Teara's frequency, but his persona wouldn't activate, "what in the world," Reala tried to activate his persona again. Nothing. Reala looked at Nights helplessly.

The little girl emerged from the foliage, and crawled towards Nights.

"Stay away from him!" Reala yelled at the girl, holding Nights protectively.

The girl put the chocolate bar down at Nights' feet; she looked up at the sky and hissed angrily. There was a small apologetic growl in return. The girl looked at Reala regret in her big black eyes. She walked back into the forest, leavening Nights and Reala alone.

Joshua had found the castle's training room, as he had been exploring. He looked through the equipment and found a sword; he swung it around dramatically through the air.

He dropped the sword when he heard a cough from the doorway.

Elijah leaned against the door frame an amused smile on his face, "you really shouldn't be touching things you don't know how to use."

"I thought I was doing pretty well," Joshua picked the sword back up.

"not from where I was standing," Elijah came over to him, "first of all you're holding it wrong," Elijah adjusted Joshua's hold on the sword, "and if you swing it as enthusiastically as you were you're not going to hit anything," Elijah grabbed a fake wooden sword, "toss that aside," Elijah motioned to the sword in Joshua's hand with his wooden one. Joshua dropped the real sword. Elijah bent over in frustration, "what kind of a toss was that?"

"Gosh," Joshua picked the sword back up and tossed it aside.

"Catch," Elijah tossed a wooden sword at Joshua. It hit Joshua in the head. Joshua fell to the floor, slightly stunted.

Elijah groaned, "I can't really teach you how to fight if you refuse to learn."

"Refuse to- you threw a stick at my head!"

"Well if you had caught it it wouldn't have hit you, now pick it up."

Joshua grabbed the wooden sword and stood up.

"Hold it like I showed you."

Joshua adjusted his grip on the sword.

"Okay," Elijah smiled, "now we can learn."

Elijah taught Joshua the basic's of sword fighting.

"Wow you're a quick learner," Elijah smiled and tossed his wooden sword aside, "okay, now hit me."

"What?"

"Come on you won't hurt me,"

"I don't want to hit you."

"I taught you all that for nothing?"

"No," Joshua said, "I just don't want to hurt someone that isn't an enemy."

"If you won't hit me you won't hit anyone!" Elijah said forcefully, "You can't think of someone else's feelings when you're fighting, and believe me, our enemy doesn't hold back!"

"I'm not going to hit you," Joshua dropped his wooden sword.

"So you don't want to fight for your girlfriend? Is that it?"

"No," Joshua said defensively, "and she's just my friend."

"Don't you want to protect her?"

"Yes!"

"If you don't fight you won't! If they see her they'll kill her, do you want that to happen?"

"No!"

"Then hit me!"

Joshua grabbed his sword and rushed towards Elijah.

He swung the sword with all his might.

Elijah stopped it easily.

Joshua looked up at him. He was smiling, "so you do love her."

"She's my friend."

"Why don't you tell her?"

Joshua let the sword go, "I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way."

Elijah laughed, "She does, she's been giving you subtle hints for a long time now, go tell her."

Joshua shuffled his feet, and then left.

Elijah chuckled and shook his head, "Dreamers."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joshua sat on his heels next to Monique, watching her giggle as butterflies fluttered around her. He hadn't told her how he felt about her, he couldn't think of what to say.

"I, Monique, have always dreamed of holding a flutterby," Monique smiled up at Joshua, "what have you dreamed about lately, hun?"

Joshua really didn't know how to answer that question, "I don't usually remember what I dream."

"No," Monique said in a slightly whiny tone, "I, Monique, mean, what are you dreaming of doing in the future, Hun?"  
Joshua didn't know how to answer that question, except that he wanted her in it, "well I-"

a boy about seventeen or so landed in the grass in front of them, "so you're the dreamers that passed through the gate spell," he said darkly, he sneered.

Joshua stood up, protecting Monique from the freighting boy.

"Oh come now," the boy walked towards them, they backed away, "I won't hurt you, here I'll even tell you my name," the boy bowed, "my name are Karan, and all I wish is to extract the Idyea that resides in your hearts."

"Over my dead body!" Joshua spat.

"That can be arranged," Karan knocked Joshua to the ground.

"Josha!" Monique ran over and held Joshua tenderly.

"No, Monique, Run!" Joshua pleaded.

"No," Monique said stubbornly, "I'm not going any-" Karan grabbed Monique's head, her eyes fogged over, a petrified look on her face.

"Monique!" Joshua jumped up and tried to pull Karan off of Monique, "let her go you creep!"

Karan kicked him, hard, sending him into the side of the Castile.

"Get up," Elijah helped Joshua to his feet, "go fight him," he gave him a wooden sword.

Joshua took the sword and ran at Karan. He hit Karan over the head. Karan, caught by surprise, let Monique go, taking a white and green orb with him.

"Oh," Karan laughed, Monique's Idyea floating around him lazily, "aren't we manly," he attacked Joshua, and was hit by the wooden sword again, Karan, pride broken, retreated with Monique's Idyea.

Joshua yelled after him, "Come back here you coward!"

"Josha," Monique stood, and stumbled over to Joshua. Joshua caught her and held her close to him, "thank you Josha."

"You okay?" Joshua whispered into Monique's black hair.

"As long as I'm with you, Josha," Monique whispered, "Josha?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, lots."

"I love you lots too."

Reala shook his brother lightly. Nights murmured and opened his eyes halfway, "what?" He said groggily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Nights stood up and stretched, he saw his chocolate bar; his eyes went wide with delight, "chocolate!" He picked it up and ate it happily.

"I'm glad to see you've made a full recovery." Reala smiled.

"From what?"

"The Mist attacked you, remember?"

Nights thought for a moment then shook his head.

Reala shighed, "well pack up, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right," Nights rolled up his blanket. He went over to his pack and saw something that looked like grass poking out of the pack, "hun?"

The little girl peered up at Nights, Nights giggled, "What are you doing in there?"

The girl took the lid of the pack and closed it over her.

"You hiding, or do you want to come with us?"

The girl popped out of the pack, "come come come!"

"Of course you can come, but you don't have to be in my backpack to come," he took her out of his pack, "you want to help me pack up?"

The girl nodded excitedly.

"Okay, go and get me that bag over there," he pointed to his bag of food.

The girl went and picked it up; she looked inside curiously, her black eyes widened. Food.

"Come on," Nights coxed.

The girl came over a little reluctant to give Nights the food.

"Here," he reached into the bag and pulled out some bread and gave it to the girl. She smiled broadly and hopped around.

Nights laughed, "You're welcome."

Nights slung his pack over his shoulder, when they had finished packing, and held out his arms to pick the girl up. The girl hopped into Nights' arms.

"Nights," Reala said sternly, "we can't take that with us."

"But she's all alone," Nights said, "pleeeeeeeeeeease."

Reala groaned, "Fine,"

"Yay," they flew up and out of The Mist, glad to see the sun again.

The Mist hissed angrily, they had taken her away from it, the girl belonged to it. they would pay.

Elijah walked through pure valley talking to B. over the frequencies, "you work way too much," Elijah said, "you really should get some rest."

"You sound genuinely worried," B. said.

"That's because I am," Elijah said, waving to Baby.

"You're supposed to be working, Elijah," Baby called to him.

"Sorry boss," Elijah smiled, "I'll get right to that research on peat the salamander." He had actually been doing that previously, but he had irritated Peat and he had bit his finger. So he was letting Peat cool off.

Elijah heard the sound of rushing wind and the main island was engulfed in mist. He looked over at Baby, he could barley see her through the thick fog. The mist suddenly receded, with what sounded like a growl of victory.

Elijah looked around at Pure Valley in shock. It was barren. A desert. The mist caused some sort of drought. He looked back at Baby, she was looking back at him, fear in her eyes.

"B. call everyone into the Castile," B. didn't respond, "B.?"

B. looked around franticly, her whole system was down, "I have to get every one back inside." She flew out the door and into the entrance hall. People were already congregating in the entrance hall.

"Elijah!" B. looked around for him.

Elijah flew over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked panic in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry," Elijah stroked B.'s cheek, he turned to the confused crowd, "everyone go to your rooms," he yelled, "except the head's of each division, we need to have a meeting."

The head of each division entered the dining hall.

"So," Matsu said casually, "what exactly is going on?"

"I don't exactly know," Elijah said. The group groaned, "Hey I'm not done, there was this fog that suddenly engulfed the island, and when it disappeared the whole island was barren."

"Right," René, the head of the historian division said skeptically.

"No, it's true," Demeter said, miffed, "all my crops were destroyed!"

"And pure valley looked like a desert," Baby added.

"So, what do we do?" E.C. asked.

"That's what this meeting is about," Elijah said, "how are we going to fix this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next village that Nights and Reala came to was sparsely populated by farmers, who were very busy at this time of the year.

"Excuse me," Reala tried to get some attention, from pretty much anyone, "could I- I just need a moment…"

Nights watched the farmers run around busily, holding the little girl's hand. He had dubbed her Keaira. Keaira liked her name; she had never had a name before.

Reala shighed, "I can't get anyone's attention, how about you try, you're good at that kind of thing."

Nights nodded, "hey!" He flew up in front of a portly woman that was carrying a large jug of water, "would you like some help?"

"That would be very kind of you, stranger," the woman gave Nights the jug, "follow me," Nights followed the woman to a small inn like building, "you can put it down here. Is that a friend of yours?" the woman indicated Reala.

"That's my brother, Reala," Nights explained, "And I'm Nights," Nights shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Isabelle," the woman said, "if you need lodging I can-ah!" she stared at Keaira in terror, "what is that hideous thing!?"

"She's not a thing, she's a little girl," Nights said heatedly.

"Well you're not going to get any hospitality from anyone with _that_ with you."

"Fine," Nights said, "we don't need any hospitality! Come on," Nights grabbed Keaira's hand and stomped away, Reala followed behind.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought it," Reala grumbled.

"Stop calling her an it!" Nights yelled at Reala furiously.

"Okay," Reala said defensively.

Keaira shuffled her feet, agitatedly.

"What's wrong?" Nights looked down at her, "what just happened wasn't your fault, okay?"

"Okay," but that wasn't what was agitating her.

The 'Maren were trapped. The mist had made a barrier around the whole main island, and whenever someone tried to get through they would get extremely ill.

Elijah looked at the gray swirling barrier from a safe distance. Teara had said that if Elijah was attacked, his premature organs would shut down, He would die instantly.

Elijah shighed and put on his Persona, he tried to Tap Nights' frequency. No good. He took it off and threw it on the ground. He desperately wanted to punch someone.

It had only been a week, but everyone had started to feel the effects of the drought.

Demeter had been hospitalized after she had a heat stroke as she desperately tried to make something to grow. Most of them were exhausted, from lack of sleep and nourishment.

Ashling tried to ration the best she could, but everyone kept grumbling about it, and it was really getting to her.

B. was completely out of her mind, not because of the drought, but because of the fact that she couldn't get her system running, she was currently in the medical wing, unresponsive, and it was all the mist's fault, "what do you want?!" Elijah screamed at the mist, "what did we do to you?!"

The mist growled.

"Oh no, it growled at me," Elijah said in mock fear.

The mist engulfed him before he had time to think and then receded just as quickly. Elijah was crouching holding his head against his knees, eyes screwed shut. it took him a few minuets to realize he was alive, he opened his eyes. Nothing.

"What did you do to me?!" Elijah cried out, panic-stricken.

"Elijah?" He heard Baby run over and kneel down next to him, "what's wrong?"

Elijah turned towards Baby's voice. There was still darkness, "Baby?" he reached out in her direction. He felt her face; he traced it with his hands. Then it hit him, hard; he was blind. Tears filled his useless eyes.

"What's wrong, Elijah?" Baby took Elijah's hands.

"I can't see," he said franticly, "I-I can't see!"

"Calm down," Baby helped Elijah to his feet, "I'll take you to the medical wing."

Nights sat up suddenly. Something terrible had happened to Elijah.

He stood up and walked over to the pond next to where they had set up camp, wringing his hands.

Keaira crouched by the pond, looking at her reflection. She had never seen what she truly looked like; she really was a monster. She wanted to cry, but her big black eyes didn't make tears.

Nights crouched down next to her, "you okay?"

Keaira shook her head, "I'm a monster."

"No you're not," Nights said comfortingly, "you're just different, haven't you noticed that I don't look like everyone else?"

"They like you," Keaira said silently, "I did something bad."

"No you didn't,"

"Yes I did!" She growled.

"What did you do?"

"I lift Mist alone; she doesn't like it when I leave. She's going to hurt your friends."

"What?"

"You're people are dieing."

Nights looked at her, terrified. He put on his persona, "Elijah!" he tried to Tap Elijah's frequency. Nothing. He jumped up and ran over to Reala, "Reala Reala!" he shook his brother violently, "Wake up wake up!"

"What?" Reala moaned.

"I can't Tap Elijah's frequency!"

"He's probably asleep, like you should be," Reala rolled over.

"No Reala!" Nights shook Reala again.

Reala grumbled and sat up, "would you feel better if I Taped?"

Nights nodded vigorously.

Reala put on his persona and Taped B.'s frequency. Nothing. He Taped Matsu, then E.C. Nothing. He took off his persona, "hun, that's weird."

"Mist is going to kill your friends if I don't go back to her," Keaira said silently.

Reala looked at Nights furiously, "I told you we shouldn't have brought her!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Nights asked.

"Take her back to her island," Reala replied.

"No," Keaira interjected, "you need to take me to Mist."

"And where is that?" Reala asked furiously.

"Your island."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kraken was irritated. Flying creature, Nights, had said to go east until he found a big island and a flying creature that looked like him. He had gone east, but all he found was a big swirly cloud that made his tentacles numb when he touched it. He crossed his tentacles angrily, lying little fly, why'd he trust him anyway? No one wanted to be his friend; he was a Kraken after all. He splashed the water sadly. His mom and dad had told him to not trust anyone above the water, but did he listen? Why did he have to be the gullible one? He squeaked sadly, and submerged.

Joshua held Monique as she slept, it made him hot and uncomfortable, but Monique was asleep, so it was worth it.

He looked up at the other people in the medical wing; they were all asleep, except for him and Elijah.

Elijah wiped his tear stained cheeks and sniffed, "It's just a guess, is that Joshua that's awake?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know I was here?"

"Though my ears are not superb, I can still hear you breathing."

"Ears?"

Elijah tapped his horn, "their not really ears, but they basically serve the same purpose… I wonder if Nights is close."

"Who exactly is Nights?" Joshua asked.

Elijah laughed, "I don't think I could even begin to describe him. He has his problems, but his golden heart weighs them out, he'd risk his life to get you and your girlfriend home."

"He sounds like a pretty great guy,"

"Yeah," Elijah smiled, "he saved my life."

"How?"

"By giving me one," he turned in Joshua's direction.

"Hun?"

Elijah laughed, "It's a long story."

Nights stumbled as he landed, no longer able to fly.

"Come on Nights," Reala said urgently.

"I can't," Nights leaned against a tree, "we're going to fast, I'm running out of steam."

"We'll fly slower then," Reala said impatiently, "we have to keep going."

Nights shook his head, "I think I'm going to lapse," he collapsed.

"Nights," Reala ran over and kneeled next to Nights.

"I can't go any farther," Nights moaned, "it hurts."

"Okay," Reala took Nights' blanket out of his pack, and put it over his brother, "okay, we'll rest."

"We're close," Keaira said silently, "Mist is angry at one of your friends, she took his vision."

"Do you know who?" Reala asked, holding Nights against his chest.

Keaira shook her head.

"Elijah," Nights uttered.

"Shh," Reala kissed his brother's forehead, "don't worry, I'm sure he's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nights woke up slowly, he had lapsed, he didn't want to be lapsed, it would be harder to save everyone when he was lapsed.

"Nights?" Reala kneeled down next to his brother.

"Can you make me revert?" Nights asked Reala.

Reala shook his head; it wasn't the first time Nights had asked him that.

Keaira walked over, black eyes filled with worry, "Mist is getting madder, she isn't going to spare your friends for much longer."

"Can you fly, Nights?" Reala asked Nights.

"I'll try," Nights said, determined to save his friends.

Elijah's useless eyes grew wide, "Teara!"

"What's wrong?" Teara came to Elijah's bedside.

"I can't feel my hands," Elijah said anxiously, "and it's spreading."

Teara touched Elijah's hands, "their freezing cold, how fast is it spreading?"

"Not very," Elijah said, "but it needs to stop soon."

Every patient in the medical wing suddenly started to deteriorate.

"No," Teara said in dismay, "no no no no," she didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"They're all dieing," Teara said silently.

"No!" Elijah said angrily, "no…" he lost consciousness.

Nights, Reala, and Keaira floated in front of the swirling barrier that was Mist.

"What do we do now?" Reala asked.

"Mist," Keaira said, "I'm here, leave them alone."

There was a small sad growl from Mist.

"I know," Keaira answered, "but I'm not going to always be around, you need to learn to let me go."

Mist growled angrily, and engulfed both Nights and Keaira.

Nights was envelop in swirling darkness.

"You took her away from me," and inhuman voice boomed, "You made her think she could leave whenever she wanted to, she's mine! She can't leave me!"

"Stop it Mist," Keaira's voice echoed, "this has nothing to do with him."

"Then he is of no use to me."

Nights' breath left him, and he fell.

Nights fell into the ocean, unconscious.

"Nights," Reala flew down to his brother's aid as Mist disappeared.

A tentacle suddenly wrapped around Nights' waist and he was pulled under.

"Nights!" Reala shot down towards the water. Another tentacle came up out of the water and smack Reala hard in the chest. Reala ran, head first, onto the beach, and past out.

Nights coughed up water and moaned. He opened his eyes halfway. Where was he?

There was an angry squeak that echoed around Nights, he had heard that squeak before. He sat up, "hey Kraken."

Kraken hit Nights over the head with his tentacle.

"Ow, wow, what was that for?"

Kraken crossed his tentacles and squeaked heatedly.

"You're angry at me," Nights rubbed his head, disoriented, "where are we?"

Kraken made a little 'humph' sound.

Nights moaned, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Kraken shook his head.

"oh, I wish you could talk," Nights swayed slightly, "I think I'm going to pass out again," his eyelids fluttered eyes rolling up into his head, he tried desperately to stay awake, "I'm sorry Kraken, I really am," he said weakly. He lay down and closed his eyes, "please forgive me," he fell asleep.

Kraken wasn't planning on forgiving flying creature Nights, and his little fainting gimmick wasn't going to turn him. He sat there in the water for a while, waiting for Nights to realize his trick wasn't working. He didn't.

Kraken became anxious; maybe he wasn't trying to trick him. He poked the flying creature with his tactical, hesitantly. Nights didn't react.

He really was out cold. Kraken squeaked fearfully. He picked Nights up and cradled him in his tentacles, what was he going to do? Nights couldn't breathe under water. What if he… he placed a sucker over Nights' mouth, it engulfed his face. Kraken prayed that this would work, and submerged.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Reala? Reala._

Reala opened his eyes, his vision cloudy. He couldn't remember what had happened, but his head hurt so bad.

"Reala?"

Reala looked up. He saw the silhouette of a person against the sun, he knew who it was from the voice, but the name escaped him.

"Is he dead?" another silhouette joined the first.

"Shut up Elijah," the first silhouette said, "he's awake. Can you hear me throw pillow?"

Reala moaned in reply.

"He doesn't look to good," Elijah said.

"I'll go get some healers," the first silhouette left Reala and Elijah alone.

"hey, Reala," Elijah said hesitantly, "I know you don't like me, and if you weren't injured you would sock me or something before I could actually talk to you, but I guess I can talk to you now, not that you being injured is a good thing, believe me, I hate it that you're hurt," Elijah touched Reala's forehead, "if I could I would take your place, really, I care about you… I wish you cared about me. Adia says you might have a concussion, I don't know what to do to help."

Reala sat up slowly.

"No you shouldn't do that,"

"I think I'm okay Elijah," he stood, "yeah I think I'm okay," his knees buckled. Elijah caught him, "please sit down, at least."

"okay," Reala sat down, not irritated by the fact that Elijah was still holding him, "I don't think I hate you," he said pensively, "I think I'm just jealous, maybe," he rested his sore head on Elijah's chest, "but I don't hate you. You're not going to hurt Nights, are you?"

"No," Elijah stroked Reala's head.

"You're not hurting him now, are you?"

"No,"

"Promise you won't."

"I promise,"

"I really don't hate you, I do care about your well-being, I just, don't fully trust you."

"I understand,"

"You do?"

"Yeah," Elijah smiled, "if I was in your position I wouldn't fully trust me either, I mean, I did almost kill your brother."

"So did I," Reala closed his eyes.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to sleep Re," Elijah said uneasily.

"Whatever I say in the future Elijah," Reala said distantly, "remember that I'm sorry and, I care…" Reala drifted away.

Nights woke up slowly. His face felt sticky. He sat up. There was an apologetic squeak.

"Kraken?"

Kraken touched the 'Maren lightly with a tactical.

"So you're not mad at me?"

Kraken shook his head.

"Okay," Nights looked around, he wasn't sure where he was, he was lightheaded, and disoriented, he moaned silently and held his head.

"Nights?"

Nights looked up.

"You okay Nights?" the girl looked down at him, concern in her emerald green eyes.

"I-I think I…" Nights shook his head franticly, "no, no I'm not okay, I can't think, I don't know where I am, my head's spinning, I- I can't think, I can't think, I-I…"

"Shh," the girl held him protectively, "you're home, you're home."

"I am?" Nights said with relief, "I'm home," he held the girl back, "I'm home…"

Elijah looked around pure valley, which was, once again, lush, thanks to Reala and Nights.

"Ah!"

Elijah turned to the Castile. Demeter was on the steps, looking around excitedly, "the ground!" she fell down and hugged the ground, "it's fertile!"

Elijah smiled. He rubbed his eyes. He could see again, barley, but at lest he could see.

B. still hadn't woken up, but she was recovering, Elijah decided to go see how she was, he could check up on Nights and Reala too.

Monique peered at Nights curiously, "that's Nights, Hun?"

"Yeah, I guess," Joshua said.

"Josha?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said you love me, Monique, lots, did you mean for real? Hun?"

Joshua thought about saying no, but he didn't want to upset her, he nodded, "yeah, for real."

Monique smiled, "I, Monique, love you also Josha," she hugged him tightly.

The door opened, "hey, you finally told her," Elijah smiled, not fully looking at Joshua.

"Yep," Joshua smiled.

"Good for you,"

"Good for whom?" Nights sat up and rubbed his head, glad to be able to think.

"Welcome back," Elijah hugged Nights, "it was so boring without you."

Nights laughed. He looked down at the two dreamers, "uh, do you see the dreamers too?"

"Yeah, they're real," Elijah poked Joshua's shoulder.

"I'm Joshua," Joshua said, "and this is Monique," Monique waved both her hands.

Nights slipped off his bed, "how'd they get through the gate spell?"

"Beats me," Elijah shrugged, "but it might have something to do with how powerful their Idyea is."

Nights touched his finger to Joshua's head, "you have quiet a lot of courage," he smiled. He put his finger to Monique's forehead, "ah!" Nights tore his finger away from Monique's head, and shook it like it had been burned.

"Did I hurt you, too bad? Hun?"

"No, it was Joshua; his Idyea, he must love you a lot." Nights looked at his finger, the glove that had covered that finger was gone, it looked like it had been burned away.

Monique squeaked at the sight of Nights' broken and misshaped nail.

Nights looked at her then his nail and hid it quickly.

"Why's it like that, Hun?"

"Long story," Nights said, "I don't like to talk about it."

"So," Elijah smiled, "how was your trip?"

"Don't ask," Nights moaned.

"That bad hun?"

Nights nodded, "where's Reala?"

"He hit his head," Elijah tapped his head, "got a concussion, he should be fine in a day or two."

"That's good," Nights looked at the Dreamers, bravery gleaming in his blue-purple eyes, "now, I need to get you two home."

"Really, hun?" Monique said happily.

"I won't give up until you and your boyfriend are home, I promise."


End file.
